el Hechizo del baile
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot] Él se acerca con pasos cuidadosos hacia una muchacha que tenía sus brazos cruzados. Siendo caballeroso, le ofrece su mano y con una sonrisa, pregunta: — ¿Me concedes este baile, mí querida esposa?


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Outlast _**No **_me pertenecen. _

**Aclaraciones: [**_One-Shot/AU_**] **_Clasificación __**T. **C__ambie un poco algunas cosas, en este caso va ser Eddie x Lisa/aunque también la pueden considerar como un Oc, solo digo. Género: __**Romance**__ /Drama/ __**Horror**_

"_Letra entre comillas son pensamientos"_

**Summary: [**_One-Shot_**] **_Él se acerca con pasos cuidadosos hacia una muchacha que tenía sus brazos cruzados. Siendo caballeroso, le ofrece su mano y con una sonrisa, pregunta: _**—**_ ¿Me concedes este baile, mí querida esposa?_

* * *

**.**

**El hechizo del baile**

**.**

**.**

—_Los declaro marido y mujer…Ahora, puede besar a la novia._

Sus labios dañados, con sangre seca y fríos por la temperatura del ambiente, se sellaban sobre unos labios suaves y carnosos de una damisela.

No dejaba de mirarla por arriba de sus hombros, viendo con lujuria ese cuerpo hermoso, frágil y débil viendo esas marcas superficiales, esas heridas con la sangre seca. Manos tan delicadas y temblorosas, ni siquiera hacían contacto visual. Esa mujer lloraba de una manera desconsolada con la cabeza cabizbaja, aunque poco después él levanta su barbilla para admirar aquellos orbes de color verde esmeralda; que no mostraban algún brillo en especial pero el hombre quería creer que estaba viendo una pizca de emoción en esos hermosos ojos.

El sujeto se distancia un poco para caminar alrededor suyo, como si estuviera analizando de pies a cabeza y admirando su hermoso cuerpo.

Ella tenía una mirada apagada pero igual lo veía fijamente hacia esos orbes azul cielo, no le importaba aquellas cicatrices superficiales y con sangre seca. La joven fingió sonreí de lado, sin importar sus propias lágrimas que al caer: humedecen sus mejillas. Tenía miedo de estar a su lado, no se sentía segura pero él se comprometió de palabra para protegerla de todos los males, hasta quisiera creer que va ser _bueno_ con ella.

Ese hermoso cabello rubio que parecía estar algo opaca por la mugre, notaba que ella se abrazaba así misma: sabía que estaba temblando, su vestido blanco se arrastraba en el suelo, manchando con la tierra y sangre que se pegaba al vestido que le había diseñado en el mismo día para su gran boda. Ni siquiera se notaba que aquella mujer no tenía zapatos, tampoco no se veía la herida de su pierna donde un fragmento de vidrio se le incrusto justo al pasar por su caída que tuvo, al tratar de subir por las escaleras del ascensor.

—Pobrecita, mi pequeña zorra. No te voy a dejar ir —dijo, abrazando a espaldas de su esposa.

Ella se mantenía quieta, su cuerpo seguía temblando pero no solo del frio sino por miedo a que algo malo pudiera suceder. Es obligada a voltear, una vez que él la tomó del brazo con delicadeza para mirarse a los ojos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Eddie? —preguntó, algo desconcertada.

—Como mi dama aceptó casarse conmigo, nos queda bailar y la luna de miel —respondió, hablando de forma educada por esta ocasión y le sonríe de lado. Su cuchillo estaba escondido en su bolsillo por el momento no pensaba utilizarlo.

— ¿Me concedes este baile, mi querida esposa?

Ella afirma con la cabeza.

Este la hace girar sobre sí misma, la rubia sonríe entre dientes por lo menos le puede hacer recordar aquella vez que bailaba con su esposo.

"_Me pregunto si Waylon sabe que estoy viva" _se decía en sus pensamientos, eso le preocupaba que quizás la cooperación Murkoff haya informado de que falleció en un accidente. Hizo una mueca por disgusto, tenía miedo, quería salir de este asilo lo más rápido posible porque le incomodaba la idea de la luna de miel, no estaría con su verdadero esposo; aunque perdió su anillo de matrimonio dentro de este manicomio que fue olvidado por Dios.

—_Cariño, cierra los ojos si quieres_ —le susurraba Eddie en su oído, al tenerla pegada a su pecho.

Lisa obedece sin protestar y cierra sus ojos, mientras que su cuerpo se movía de izquierda a derecha y que escuchaba el dulce tarareo de su "marido", imaginando que estaba en otro lugar; _en un salón de fiestas, ella abrió los ojos para ver y admirar la llamativa decoración que variaba entre el azul y blanco por los recién casados. La pareja bailaba y en su momento, sus seres queridos se incluían en par para acompañar dentro del baile de vals. _

_Así es, como Lisa recordaba la fiesta de su boda con Waylon, danzando aquel hechizante vals donde sus mentes se concentraban solamente en la pareja. Su cabeza seguía apoyada en el pecho de su amor, se sentía protegida y sonríe tan feliz, también se hallaba tranquila por saber que todo ya pasó y cálida por ese afecto reconfortante, después de haber sufrido mucho en aquel manicomio y hasta cree que solo fue una pesadilla…Una terrible pesadilla._

—Me encanta estar a tu lado, amor —confesó, aun con sus ojos cerrados y soñando su fiesta de boda.

—_Cariño, me gusta escuchar que digas eso —_la voz masculina del novio la trae a la realidad.

Esa voz ronca y familiar, la despertó de su sueño. Mirando fijamente al novio, a su actual acompañante; viendo con detalle todo su alrededor, los invitados que se encontraban sentados en diferentes asientos eran cadáveres o locos que se alimentaban de carne cruda. La decoración era pobre y escasa, por las flores marchitas, cuadros de monjes o sacerdotes estando torcidos y mal ubicados. Polvo, humedad, tripas y sangre por doquier. Si, ella volvió a su realidad, a la verdadera pesadilla. Sin embargo no dejó de observar algunos aspectos físicos y actitudes de este hombre, entiende que no es _perfecto_ por su desequilibrio mental y el repentino cambio de personalidad. Sentía lástima porque estuvo encerrado en un lugar así.

Acarició su rostro dañado, él la miraba con melancolía y cerraba sus ojos al sentir ese tacto grácil de sus suaves dedos.

—Me hechizaste con tu baile, amor —comentó, sin apartar su mirada.

Él sonríe victorioso, porque quizás obtuvo algo que tanto anhelaba y que lo obsesionaba en la búsqueda de encontrar a una hermosa mujer, dentro de este infierno terrestre. Solo le faltaba consumir ese amor mutuo que le correspondía, o que tanto insistía con las otras zorras.

—Lo ves, podemos ser perfectos estando juntos.

El silencio se quebró a causa de la radio que se escuchaba en el fondo de la habitación contigua, la pareja seguía bailando ese hechizo que causaba el vals, que sin importar la persona, te transportaba hacia otro lugar.

**.**

_**«~**__Quiero una niña, como la niña que se casó con el querido papá_

_Ella era una perla y la única niña que papá tuvo,_

_Una buena chica pasada de moda con el corazón tan cierto,_

_Alguien que no ama a nadie más que a ti,_

_Quiero una niña, como la niña que se casó con el querido papá.__** ~»**_

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fanfic de Outlast, me disculpo que sea solamente un one-shot pero esta idea llegó a mi mente cuando volví a ver Isaura La Esclava (O sea, la novela). Porque también empecé a shippear a Leoncio x Isaura, entiendo como termino y eso pero hay algo que no me conforma. En fin, a causa de ese shipp, se me ocurrió este fanfic jaja ¿Qué loco, no? Emparte pude hacer algo parecido pero si se trataba de Waylon... Solo pensé en Eddie x Oc (femenino) igual supongamos que en vez de Waylon, es Lisa Park._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
